Blue Sky
by ChibiMinoru
Summary: When a new transfer student arrives to the prestigious school of Saint Lucius Academy for Boys and befriends a couple of not so prestigious and crazy teens drama, humour, and random butt sex emerges- I'm joking about the butt sex- But when the new student's close guarded secret is discovered-Well, that's for you to find out. Rated T for cursing, and stuff ! Many parings and fewOCs
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I just got this from the back of my mind. I don't know ._. My character is an OC and if you don't like that then don't read… Simple as that! :3

I do not own Hetalia… Sad face.

**WARNING**: Contains cursing and other things o_o Hope you enjoy~!

**Chapter 1:**

"Welcome to Saint Lucius School for boys Azul Alexis Santiago de la Cruz." A tall man with dark brown hair, light brown eyes and tanned-ish skin greeted me in the main door of the school. He wore a black suit with a roman eagle on his tie, the man looked professional and well organized but the way he smiled said so other wise. "I hope that you find this school suitable to your educational needs… Also, consider this your new home for the next four years." I didn't like the way he said that but I simply nodded.

"I assure you that I will find at home here. " I answered looking up the front of the school. It looked like the old churches back in Madrid. The same gothic architecture, long towers and even the gargoyles on the roof reminded me of home. Suddenly I felt home sick, but this was my new home. I had to get use it.

"Do not worry, most of the students who arrive here usually get homesick but they warm up to the school, so will you." He gave me a small reassuring smile before extending his hand towards me, "I am Marcus Varus, director of this school."

I shook his hand.

"Well now that I have introduced myself, lets get you settled into your dorm." He led the way, and I followed.

Along the way to the dormitories, which was located to the west side of this freaking giant campus and the huge school, I noticed guys in uniforms.

The first one was simple, black bottoms, white shirt, silver tie and a blue coat. I didn't know we had to wear uniforms. As if Director Marcus could read my thoughts he turned to me.

"Uniforms are not mandatory, but I do recommend wearing them. It suits the school better." He smiled. This guy was friendly, and the more he talked the more I noticed an accent in his voice. What was it? Italian? Something like that.

I began to study the school. The main building, from what I have seen in photos had two wings wrapped around a bountiful garden where it was optional for students to eat during lunch. On the right side of the wing was where the freshman and sophomores studied; on the left was where the juniors and seniors studied. To the west of the main building were the dormitories. A four story building and next to it a smaller version of it but only two stories, first floor was for the freshmen and then it went up. As for the smaller building next to it was for students who had been late accepted or had problems in the main building or simply requested being apart form the others, which was rare. In my case, I was set to the second dormitory, due to the fact that I was late admitted to the school and in the middle of November.

"Well here we are." The director said opening the door for me and letting me in. I expected the inside of the dormitory to look like the outside; old fashioned and gothic styled. But I was way off, and by many centuries. The flooring was dark wood and the wall were a shade of pearl. We stood in the living room… Wait. Living room? A huge living room? This didn't look like a dormitory at all, it look like a house. Or should I say mini mansion? There was a flat screen TV, a modern looking fireplace, rugs made out of animal skin, leather sofas, a freaking Play Station System along by an Xbox and even a Wii… What the hell was this? This is nothing of what I expected.

"Well your room is in the third floor, the one to the right." Varus shot me a smile, "I took the liberty to transfer a friend of yours to this dormitory, I know he will take care of you and show you around." He turned around. "Your belongings are in your room. "

"_Gracias_." I turned to bow my head and return the smile.

"Tomorrow you will start school. So don't worry about it. Classes will end in an hour so make your self at home. Explore the dormitory if you wish. I will send someone in the morning to pick you up."

I nodded watching him close the door behind him and leave. I sighed; I was left alone in this mini mansion. There was one thing left to do. Explore! I took my iPod from my back pocket and began playing my favorite songs as I walked to the huge flat screen TV. To my surprise, it was 3D. I wonder how the hell they let this be here, this was a school. One of the best in the world; why would they let students have this? I shrugged, and continued my exploration to the kitchen. It was a normal kitchen, only with ivory counters, a huge fridge, and a table that seated 12 people and still had enough room for more. Huh. I would be sharing the dormitory with 12 people. Not bad. On to the dinning room. Nothing much, a table with 12 chairs and lots of fancy paintings around with modern looking art. Not bad.

While singing along to the song of "PonPonPon" I ended in the second floor. It was a white hall with three wooden doors on either side of it. I looked at the right side first. It had the names of the people that slept in the room. The first read Ivan Braginski the second, Honda Kikui and the third was, Yao Wang. Interesting. Then the left. First door was Matthew Williams then, Alfred F. Jones. Such an American name, and finally Arthur Kirkland.

"Huh, I like this. Such a variety of people form different places. This should be interesting~!" I laughed. Middle school back in Madrid was boring. I went to one of the top schools in the nation but it was still pretty boring. No challenge, no interesting people… no thrill.

The third floor was no different from the second. I checked the right again. The first was Francis Bonnefoy, then Ludwig Beillschmidt, and finally…. Feliciano and Lovino Vargas? Wait? These two people shared a room? Wasn't that against school rules? No one shared rooms unless they didn't have enough room… But these two guys did have the same last name and they were probably brothers… Oh well. I would have to ask him later. I then looked at the left side. Gilbert Beillschmidt, huh brother of the Ludwig guy? Probably. Then it was a blank door, which probably belong to me. I quickly read the name of the last door, which was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and entered my room.

It was simple. A bed pushed to the left wall, a window with no blinds directly in front of the door, creamy colored walls, dark wooden floor, a desk pushed to the right wall, three rows for books to the right side of the wall and a huge dresser to the left of the wall. The room wasn't big but it wasn't small either. I liked it. My belongings sat in the middle of the room and I decided to unpack later after I met the rest of the guys. But right now, I had to stop the damn pain coming from my chest. I think I wrapped the bandages around myself a little bit tighter than usual, I guess I was nervous to finally be able to come all the way here.

I took of my hoodie and set it on the bed, off came my black shirt along with the black muscle shirt underneath. I walked to the mirror next to the desk and looked at my wrapped chest. I sighed. Stupid school, why did the one best school in the world had to be an all boys school?

I looked at my face. Slightly tanned skin, full lips, almond shaped amber eyes, black short hair cut in layers around my face… I did fit in with them. I really did look like on of them, at least if you didn't look long enough. I looked like a really feminine guy, lucky me. There were only two problems; my hips and my chest. For my hips, that were a bit too wide for a boy, I wore sweaters that would be long and cover them… As for the chest—I used bandages. Which could be a pain in the ass. Like now. They would mark the skin and itch most of the time, but I have gotten use to it. I have to, if I want to attend to this school. I must.

I began to loosen up the bandages around my chest. The music from my iPod was still turned up so I began to sing along with the rock song that had just came up. I never noticed when there was a light knock on my door. I never noticed when the door of my room opened, and I never noticed when a pair of green eyes started at my face in the mirror until the bandages came off my chest. Then I saw him, standing there with a freaking smile on his face, a stupid smile that never noticed me topless, with a pair of breasts only covered by hands. I swear I had never screamed and cursed so loudly in my life until now.


	2. Chapter 2 : Questions About Sexuality

"HOLYFUCKINGSHITWHATTHEFUCKAR EYOUDOINGHERE?!" I screamed on the top of my lungs pushing him out of the room with one hand while the other stayed over my chest. I pushed the door closed with all my might and quickly turned to the mirror. My face was a just like a freaking tomato. I quickly gathered the bandages and wrapped them around my chest, a little bit looser than before.

"_Oye_, Azul!" I heard him called out from the hall, "_Lo_ _siento_, I didn't know that you were fixing the bandages! I though you were unpacking and when I heard music I just came in… _No_ _me_ _mates_!"

I rolled my eyes. Oh he was going to get it. I quickly finished throwing on the shirts and the hoodie before swinging the door open to glare at those green orbs. "_Pendego_, what if there was someone with you? My cover could have been blown!"

He put his hand in the air as a signal to surrender. "_Lo siento, hermanita_."

I rolled my eyes at the word sister and pushed him from the doorway lightly punching him in the arm. "Just don't do it again, _deacuerdo_?" When he nodded I laughed at his expression and hugged the boy in front of me.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" He chuckled wrapping his arms around me.

"_Sí_." I pulled away rolling my eyes and looking up at him. "You got taller, I almost didn't recognize you if it wasn't for your eyes and hair. You still have the same baby face too!" I teased laughing.

"Shut up, I see you are still short." He rolled his eyes with a smile of his lips.

"Hey! I'm almost as big as your shoulder and you are tall. So shut up." I pushed him pausing the music from my iPod and checked the time. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I arched a black eyebrow at him.

"_Sí_, _pero_ Varus let me get out half an hour earlier to greet you." He smiled walking to his room, right after mine. "Now, hurry over here so I can explain the rules and the borings things."

"_Sí_, _sí_, what ever you say Antonio." I rolled my eyes following him to his room.

His room was not much different from mine; the same bed, the same desk, the same mirror and the same dresser. But his room was covered with football posters from Spain, music, drawings and even some sexy girl colanders, which I chose to ignore.

"Okay, now that you know all the rules and will get your uniform, we should go down stairs. They should be here in a few minutes." Antonio stood from the rug in the middle of the room and walked to the door with me following close behind.

It only took five minutes of waiting for an albino to come bursting through the door screaming how awesome he was followed by a cute yellow little bird. He launched himself into the sofa next to me. He was about to say something when a blonde locks fell over my head and a upside down face with light blue eyes and a bearded chin stopped the albino.

"Bonjour il~!" He smiled widely, I screamed from the scare and pushed him away form me making him fall of the ground. The fuck was wrong with these people? Damn it, I shouldn't have screamed! I could have hinted them I was a girl! No. I'm sure they didn't notice.

They didn't. The blonde and albino only looked at me and laughed followed by Antonio.

"So this is the new guy?" blonde smiled at me as he sat next to the albino with red eyes… Scary. I recognized his accent, he's French.

"Ja, vhat's your name boy?" The albino tilted his head to the side, his accent was hard to recognize but I had a feeling he was German.

"This is Azul." Antonio stood from the sofa and walked next to me. "He's an old friend of mine, from Spain." He grinned patting me in the back.

"I'm Gilbert, but people call me Prussia." The albino grinned. "This is a warning, little boy, " he stood from his seat and walked towards me. I saw that he was taller than Antonio, at least a head taller than him. I gulped. "I'm awesome. I von't let anyvody change zat. Not even you."

"Hey, ne pas lui faire peur~!" The French man stood walking to us. "I'm Francis." He winked, "but you can call me France, beau~."

"A-are you gay?" I looked at the blonde's face being filled with amusement. I blushed from embarrassment. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" I waved my hands in front of me.

"Ohohohohn~!" He laughed leaning closer towards me. Oh gosh this guy was even scarier than the albino! His laugh sent chills up my spine. "Are you interested in boys? There is no gender for love in my opinion."

"N-no!" I pushed him again with all my strength sending back to the albino's chest and down the floor they went. "I am not interested in boys." I lied, of course I was. Well I agreed with Francis on the gender not being important to love but that doesn't mean he has to come this close to me!

"Hey, people, calm down. Azul is new here and he has to get use to the people here." Antonio laughed at the two in the floor.

"Don't vorry " Gilbert laughed pushing Francis off him and stood up. "Azul, you are now an the official fourth wheel of the Bad Touch Trio." He smiled wrapping an arm around my shoulder and Antonio.

"Bad Touch What? Fourth Wheel?" I looked up at the albino's red eyes. "Heck I'm no fourth wheel! I didn't even ask to be in your little group!" I pushed Gilbert and Antonio away from me and walked away from them close by the door.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Francis got up wrapping an arm around my shoulder like Gilbert had, "Don't worry, you'll be our little play thing~!"

"Fuck you!" I shoved him away from me. He was prepared this time because he stood his ground and I fell backwards. Or something like that. I felt a pair or hands around my arms holding me up from what it may have felt a deadly fall to the floor.

"Francis, vhy do you alvays have to scare ze new guys?" I heard a deep and muscular voice say behind me. I quickly composed myself and turned around to look at my savior. He had blonde hair that was a slicked back, blue-sky eyes, and who was even taller than Gilbert. Scary… "Are you okay?"

"_Sí_." I replied nodding my head and saying a thank you to the German. "Are all the guys here scary?" I turned to Antonio of an answer but someone else answer before he could open his mouth.

"_Gomen'nasai_." A small teen emerged from behind the German and bowed. "Not all men here are scary. Not that we are scary."

"Oh—"

"Ve~! The new guy is here already?" A small brunette with amber eyes came rushing towards me, I tried to brace myself for impact but it was too late. We were already in the floor; his hands wrapped around me like a little boy, his musical voice saying the strange word "ve" and his face rubbing on my flat chest… My chest! I pushed him away quickly before he could feel the small bumps on my chest, but his expression told me it was too late.

He leaned closer and whispered, "Are you a girl?"

Oh shit. I'm fucked.


	3. Chapter 3 : Making Friends With Russia

Fucked. I am completely fucked. My cover has been blown by a small Italian teen.

"What are you taking about?" My voice sounded defensive, damn it. I looked at Antonio for help but it seemed like he hadn't heard the brunette… I looked around and it seemed like no one had heard him. Phew, at least no one had heard him. But him! The Italian knew!

"Feliciano!" I heard the blonde German say before picking up the brunette from the ground and I felt the Japanese help me to my feet.

"I-I don't think that he is a he—" Feliciano began to speak but Antonio cut him off before he could finish his sentence bringing all the attention to him.

"Well now that you three are here I will introduce you to Azul!" Antonio smiled patting my head. I glared at him. "This is Azul Alexis Santiago de la Cruz! He's a friend of mine from childhood."

"Ve?" The brunette arched an eyebrow tilting his head to the side.

I shot him a glare and he shut up immediately, I would have to talk to him now, ugh. I never though that someone would find out about me this early. The first fucking day! What kind of joke was this?

"Well, Azul, this is Ludwig. He's Gilbert's brother, but you can call him Germany." The blonde nodded.

"You look normal, the first normal person I've met to far." I gave him a nod in reply.

"This is Feliciano Vargas, we call him Italy." Antonio nodded towards the small brunette next to the German. He looked at me with a small smile but didn't say anything; instead he hugged the German's arm and hid behind it. Weird.

"This is Kiku or as we know him, Japan." The small Japanese man bowed and said a quiet hello. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked feminine, good. Now I wouldn't be the only girly looking "guy" here.

"Were are the others? I though we had agreed to meet here?" Gilbert had finally spoken up; his raspy voice somehow triggered an annoying button inside my brain. There was something about his that made me want to choke him, I wonder if I'm the only one.

"When we were heading from the main building over here Alfred and Arthur said they would be arriving late. I think Matt went with them, although they didn't notice." Feliciano said stepping to Ludwig's side.

"And what about Russia and China?" Antonio asked tilting his head to the side.

"I saw them—"

The door swung open and a tall man, even taller than Ludwig, walked in wearing the school uniform and a light creamy scarf. He had ashy blonde hair, light violet eyes and a cute nose. Haha since when did I though noses were cute? Another guy followed behind him, or was it a girl? Damn this guy did look like a girl! He was even prettier than Japan! So cute~! Ahem. What?

"China was complaining about not being enough Chinese food in the cafeteria and he got in an argument with the lady and we got kicked out because he dragged me with him along the way." The tall man said, his accent hinted that he was Russian, so he would be "Russia".

"Don't blame everything on me, aru!" The small Chinese teen said crossing his arms. "You were talking to the lady too. You kept threating her, and she got scared so she called that man that looks like Germany." He crossed rolled his eyes and looked at the Russian. He immediately backed away with fear filling his eyes. The Russian towered him, a scary aurora submerging to the surface, the air around us got cold and all we could hear was a strange sound coming from the Russian, "kolkolkolkol".

What the hell was wrong with these people? I don't think I'll be able to survive here. Why did I get my self into this mess?

"Ivan! Look it's Natalia!" I heard a voice coming from behind them. The voice sounded heroic, American, somewhat annoying and conceded. Suddenly a tall blonde with a piece of hair defying gravity came bursting through the door. He wore glasses, a leather jacket with a 50 in the back over his school uniform. Another blonde came behind him, in a calm and graceful mater. He his hair grew to his chin and his bangs covered his bushy eyebrows, he also had forest green eyes that seemed calming and elegant. Huh. Something about him seemed very calm. "She's coming Ivan! Hide!"

"What? Where?" The tall Russian called Ivan immediately hid behind the couch leaving everyone staring at him.

One… Two… Three…

I laughed. I cried. I even rolled on the floor. A tall Russian man scared of a girl? This was a sight to see! I think everyone joined my laughing, because when I composed my self the American, Chinese, Italian and the two German were on the floor, while the French, Japanese and Antonio were only trying to suppress their laugh.

Two or five minutes passed of us laughing in the floor, rolling around and our sides killing us. Or was it ten minutes? I don't know, but this was one of the funniest moments of my life.

I felt someone's footstep coming close but the tears in my eyes were making m view blurry. I quickly wiped the off, looking up from my spot in the floor to the Russian I was making fun of. Crap. He looked mad. The same aurora was generating from him when he stared down the Chinese guy. Fuck. Damn it, why did I do that? I saw his hand get the back of my shirt and pick me up from the ground until I hung in the air next to him. I gulped.

"So, this is the new guy?" He eyed me with those violet orbs; I began to tremble from the cold air around his scary face and us.

Fuck, I'm not going to let that guy pick on me because he's scared of a girl! Well—he does deserve to be scared of a girl!

"Please let me go." I said after a few moments of glaring at him. Luckily, my voice came out the way I wanted it to come out, calm.

"What's your name?" He asked eyeing me from head to toe. Something in his eyes changed, but I couldn't quite place I due to his glaring that was somehow getting to me now.

"I said put me down, now."

"What if I say no?"

The American stepped in, "I-Ivan put him down. He didn't do anything, Arthur back me up here." He turned to the other blonde with the bushy eyebrow who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not getting involved in this, Alfred." He replied walking off to the kitchen.

"Russia please let him down." The so called "Bad Touch Trio" said in union, their eyes filled with worry.

"_Niet_." The Russian turned towards me once more, my feet dangling a few inches from the hardwood.

"What the hell is up with all the racket in here?" Yet another person burst in the door. What? Was it a custom to burst into the door? Don't they know about knocking on the door or something? "And why is the vodka bastard holding the new girly looking guy like that?"

Everyone turned to look at the new person who had joined our little scene then back at Ivan and me then back at him. Could this day get any weirder?


	4. Chapter 4 : Making Amends With Russia

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Hetalia or any of the characters except for the OC. Yay me!

**A/N:**_Since I got lots of views for this I though, hey this might be worth it so I continued. So here goes chapter 4! _

* * *

Ignored. That guy was ignored because Ivan was in the progress of poking me to death.

"Ah for fuck's sake! My name is Azul Alexis Santiago de la Cruz!" I wailed my feet in the air and attempted to kick him but only got pinned to the wall, still with a few inches from the floor. "The fuck is your problem?" I looked up at the Russian hovering over me. Oh Glob, he was even scarier up close.

"Okay dude, I'm not kidding this time but Belarus—I mean Natalia—is here…" I heard Antonio say somewhere behind Ivan.

"I will not fall for it again, Spain. She doesn't even come here." Ivan rolled his eyes looking back for a second. I heard him gasp and he immediately dropping me to the floor. What the hell?

"Brother…" I hear a small hiss coming from the door.

"_Der'mo_…" Ivan froze in place. I peeked out from behind him to look at a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a knife on her right hand. Wait, what? Why is there a girl in an all boy school?

"_S-sestra_? What are you doing here?" The Russian man asked slowly taking small baby steps to the kitchen door.

"_Privet bratu_." The blonde smiled, a freaky kind of smile, those smiles that sent chills up your spine and made the hairs in the back of your neck stand. Never mind what I said about Ivan being scary—this chick—she was the sole meaning of scary!

"I came to visit my dear brother… Just to find him with another boy." She shot me a glare but looked back at Ivan. "Ukraine wanted to come… but she couldn't make it… due to a few circumstances."

"Yo, hey Belarus!" Alfred approached the blonde with a huge stupid grin on his face. "Dude, loosen up. It's not like Azul will take your brother!" He laughed, patting her in the back.

"Don't touch me, Alfred." Her eye twitched looking at Alfred, well more like glared, and he quickly backed away to hide behind eyebrows, the British guy, who had come back from the kitchen with a cup of tea. When she looked back at her brother he was gone, he had ran into the kitchen and probably out the back door.

"He went into the kitchen, out the back door." I told her, dusting off my jeans as I got up. "No need to thank me, he's all yours." She rolled her eyes, and walked past me. "Make him suffer." I whispered. I heard her smirk from the kitchen.

"Well, can someone please tell me what is going on here?" The new guy said, who looked a lot like Feliciano and even had that curl coming out of his hair, I wonder what would happen if I touched it…? Nah, probably nothing.

After a few minutes of introduction and a few conversations about tomatoes between Lovino—Romano that's what he is called—and Antonio everyone decided it was time for dinner. I was sent to the living room along with everyone else with the exception of Yao, Feliciano and Romano. Kiku had excused himself to his room to study for his history exam, so it was only Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Ludwig, Alfred and Arthur in the living room.

"So Azul, what's your story?" Alfred asked. He sat next to Arthur on the black leather love seat in front of the black leather couch that formed an L. He leaned back, slowly wrapping an arm around the other blonde's waist who rolled his eyes and pushed him away. The blue-eyed American whined and pouted but was ignored by the English man.

"What do you mean by story?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at his actions. I examined them carefully, they both seem to feel comfortable next to each other, and by judging the faint blush on the Brit's cheeks I would assume that these two ere together.

"Well, why did you decide to come here so late?" Ludwig shrugged, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. This dude, Ludwig, seemed cool and I bet he trains a lot due to the huge amount of muscles on him. I wonder if he'll train me…

"Oh! Well…" I looked at the Spaniard sitting next to Gilbert and Francis, and I shrugged. "I don't have a story just that…." I looked at their faces then back to Antonio who gave me a small smile. "When my parents where k—when my parents died when I was in my first year of elementary school I was soon adopted by Antonio's parents—"

"Aw, so you're Antonio's baby brother?" Francis grinned, getting up from the couch and walking to the beanbag I sat in to pinch my cheek. "He never told us, mon ami~!"

"Because I told him not to and because I don't want to be treated as his little brother." I sighed slapping his hand away earning a small whine from him.

"The awesome me thinks that you were lucky!" The albino laughed patting Antonio's back. "You should have told us earlier!"

"Azul, what does your name mean?" Arthur looked up from Alfred's hand around his waist to me. I smiled at their cuteness together, they are so cute together~!

"Well, it's just the color blue." I blinked, "Nothing much."

There was a loud knock on the door that made the couple jump in their places. Ludwig sighed standing up to get the door.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late. The Liberian forgot I was there and she closed it… I had to get out form one of the windows…" A soft voice came from the doorframe.

"No, it's okay." Ludwig said returning to his seat with a boy who looked almost like Alfred. His hair was slightly longer and lighter with a long curl sticking out, he wore glasses and his clothes looked dirty, probably form the journey out of the library. "This is Azul, the new guy."

"Oh-!" He turned to me with a small smile, "I'm Mathew, but you could call me Canada." His smile slightly flattened when he looked at me closely. I arched an eyebrow, his face came closer to me and I leaned back. This was weird.

"Hey~! Don't look at him like that when I'm here~!" Francis jumped up from the couch to wrap his hands around the boy's waist and leaned to his ear whispering something he could only hear. Matthew's face immediately turned a color of crimson. He quickly backed away from the French man.

"Come over here, aru!" Yao yelled from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready!" The Chinese man said from the kitchen, everyone got up form their seat to follow the Bad Touch Trio who sang their way into the kitchen and dinning room. I was the last to get up, followed by Mathew who kept looking at me from the corner of his eyes… What's up with this guy?

I turned to him slowly with a frown in my face, "What are you looking at?"

"I-I um… I just wanted to know how you got accepted to this school?" The Canadian asked, stumbling over his words a bit. "I mean—"

"Well I took the test like every guy that comes to this school and I passed." I shrugged rolling my eyes, "I'm not trying to show off but I was actually one of the top scores—"

"Not that—what I mean is: how did you get accepted to this school when this school is a all boys school?" The blonde turned to me, taking my wrist and pulling me to the end of the living room, away from the commotion of the kitchen.

"I—What are you talking about?" I tried playing it cool, I'm a good liar but this guy's eyes knew that I was straight out lying. Damn it.

"I got you already, no need to lie." He smiled placing a hand in my shoulder, "I won't say anything if you don't want me to. I swear."

I sighed and looked up at his purple orbs and nodded, he looked trust worthy. "As you may know, Antonio's parents donate to this school—they pulled a few strings here and there, convinced Director Varus to let me come and here I am." I shrugged with one shoulder. "Please don't tell anyone!"

He laughed shaking his head, "I won't."

I sighed in relief and nodded, "_Gracias_, it means a lot to me."

"O-oi, is dinner ready?" A small and polite voice came from the stair; we turned to look at Japan standing awkwardly there.

"Yes, their already in the dinning room." Canada said watching him go into the chaotic room.

"Hey, Matthew—I think that Italy, Feliciano, knows about me. He jumped on me when he saw me and he might have felt my chest… Oh and I don't think I have to tell you about Antonio knowing…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll figure something out, I'll help if you need me to." He said before turning to walk to the dinning room.

I bit my lip looking at the dinning room from here. Gilbert sat between Francis and Antonio; he had pasta on his hand and was eating right out of it. Alfred was attempting to sneak his hand around Arthur's waist while eating his own pasta while Francis was trying to flirt with Mathew who kept scooting away from him. Ludwig sat next to Kiku and Italy and was having a conversation with Kiku while Feliciano and Lovino were bothering Yao about the lack of tomato sauce.

I smiled; I might get use to this. Antonio looked happy here, and very cheerful… I have never seen him like that back home with our parents or the old middle school. I guess having him to come to this school was the best for him…

"I see that you like it here." A Russian voice said.

I turned to see Ivan standing in front of the door. When the hell did he come? "Uh… Yeah." I looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Look, I'm sorry for laughing—"

"Niet, it's okay. I over reacted." He shook his head, taking off his school's coat. "I should be sorry."

"Well, I guess we are even." I shrugged looking back at the dinning room where Yao and Arthur had started a small food fight between each other.

"Welcome, by the way." He said walking past me to the dinning room and sat between Arthur and Yao, immediately stopping their bickering and food throwing. Alfred took this chance and took the startled Arthur by the shoulders to plant a kiss on his lips.

I rolled my eyes and walked in there taking a seat next to Antonio who smiled at me. This might be fun

* * *

**A/N: **_I already have chapter 5 and 6, but I will not post them until I have 5 comments... I want your opinions people! I want to hear you voice in this! And I do not know who to pair her with so I need that too. I could be demanding :3_

_Come one~! Don't be mean and comment! Pwease?_

_Oh! And I will update next week... Or as soon as I get those comments. Who knows?_


	5. Chapter 5 : Weird Things Happen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Hetalia characters. Only the OC. Maybe.

**A/N: **_Sorry I took a long to post this up, school projects and a few essays made me forget about this T^T Gomen!_

* * *

I had to get super early to take a shower in the dorm's bathroom, that way no one would see I was a girl. But despite how early I had woken up or the fact that I was first person to be ready in the whole dorm I was the last to leave.

The person who was suppose to pick me up in the morning did not come leaving me to go by myself to the main office, and when I got there Director Varus wasn't even there. So I had to talk to this really scary man who looked a lot like Germany to get my classes and uniform.

When I was finally done with all the changing and getting my classes I got lost along the way. I was in the northern wing of the building were most of my classes were but I was totally lost. Not until a Swiss blonde found me staring at the hall before me.

"Hey you!" He said with a rather heavy German accent came up to me. I turned around to look at him wearing the same black pants, white shirt, blue coat but he was wearing a tie with the Swiss flag on it. "What are you doing out of class? You should have been in class half an hour ago!"

"W-well you see, I'm new here and the person who was suppose to pick me up from my dorm didn't show up so I was late to arrive here and the people in dorm couldn't help 'cus I was the last to leave. " I said looking up at him. He hand shoulder length hair, pale skin, and deep green eye and was about the size of Feliciano.

"Oh, you must be Azul then, das Mädchen?" He cocked his head to the side and I nodded. "Well, then show me your classes." I handed him the blue piece of paper to him and watch him scan my classes. "I'll take you to your first period. I take it that someone explained to you how the classes work, das Mädchen?"

"_S-sí_." I nodded. "Mondays, Thursdays, I have periods 1-4. Tuesdays and Fridays I have 5-8 and on Tuesdays I have all, except for homeroom and classes end at 1:30 instead of 3."

"_Ja_." He nodded his head leading the way to the first period, art. "I'm Vash Zwingli, by the way."

"Okay boys I want to tell you something very important! It's a matter of life and death!" I heard a familiar voice call from the closed door. I arched an eyebrow and watched Vash open the door for me. "We have a new student~!"

"New student?" I heard as I walked into the room, I blinked looking at all the strange face in the room. I spotted Gilbert and Ludwig in the faces and waved at me.

"So, I'm your new art teacher, Mr. Antonelli." He smiled guiding me to the front of the room. "Why don't you tell us a bit about your self?"

"Well, um, my name is Azul Alexis Santiago de la Cruz. I know it's a bit long." I looked around the room and bit my lip; I was never good speaking in front of so many people. "I uh, well…"

"What's your favorite color?" The teacher asked, trying to make it easier for me.

"Purple and burgundy." I replied and after a few more simple questions he sat me next to Ludwig and Gilbert, knowing I was dorm mates with them.

He gave us instructions of draw, paint, or sketch something we liked back home. I watched as Ludwig began to draw a landscape with a castle in a mountain, it was coming out pretty good. The hues of green, the texture of the tress, and the castle walls could be seen even right now as Ludwig started his painting. Assuming that Gilbert would do something like that too of Germany, I turned to look at his painting, I almost face desk myself when I saw the rays of the sun shinning down on Gilbert as he painted a picture of an opened beer bottle.

"Isn't it awesome?" He chuckled without turning to me.

I sighed, and continued to draw the house that I grew up in with Antonio. I must have lost track of time because before I knew it the bell had rang and people around me were starting to get up and leave. I slowly got up, not looking at the drawing before and took my bag.

"You drew this?" I heard Antonelli ask. I turned to him and saw him holding the paper on his hands. I nodded. "Well, uh, I've never seen something like it."

"What do you mean, it's just Spanish architecture." I blinked taking the drawing from him. What was he talking about? I just drew the house I grew up in, it was nothing special back in Spain—what? The house that I drew was indeed the one I wanted to draw, but in the front steps laid a woman with long black hair covered in blood, in one of the windows there were hand prints with blood and the sky was covered with dark red clouds and white lighting. I swallowed quickly putting the paper down and running to the door were Ludwig and Gilbert waited.

"Hey, dude, what's wrong with you?" Alfred asked, he was heading our way but I simply shook my head. "You sure? You look pale."

Second period I had classes with Yao, Kiku, and Alfred, which was Computer Animation. After second period I followed Yao to our homeroom, since we had it together with Ivan, Gilbert, Antonio and Francis. I was excited to finally talk to Toni, but something in the back of my mind was bothering. The painting. Why would I do that without me noticing? Maybe I should talk with Toni, no. I shouldn't worry him about it. He has other things to worry about. I could talk to Matt, but then again I only just met the guy. The others don't really seem like the kind they would like to know about my… childhood and they might even shun me. I'm surprised Antonio's parents took me in.

I bit my nail, lost in my mind as we walked down the crowed hall to our homeroom. Yao was talking about cooking and eyebrows but I wasn't paying much attention to him or who was in front of me. I simple nodded my head and gently pushed the people away, but when the image of a woman's dismantled face crossed my mind I went still.

My eyes widen with fear, I could feel the hot tears sting in my eyes, a low and endless flat line rang through my ears, my fingertips went cold and my breathing became slow and heavy. What's happening to me? I couldn't hear Yao's worried comments or the people around me, all I heard was that flat line. No heart beat, just a flat line. My vision began to blur as I felt the warm tears roll down my cheeks. Yao's face disappeared behind the woman's.

"Azul? What's wrong with her?" I heard someone's voice say; I think was Ivan's because of the accent. I don't know, I was too busy trying to get the image out of my head. I think I was kicking and punching because I felt a pair of hands grab me and pin me to them. I couldn't move, and hated that feeling.

"_Oh Dios mio_ Azul!" I heard Antonio's voice somewhere distant. Or was he next to me? The flat line had gotten louder and louder and I'm pretty sure that I was screaming.

And then everything went black.

"_Si… No… No, ella esta bien_." I heard someone talk to himself, was it Antonio? "_No te preocupes. Si… Si…. No, nadie sabe… Okay… Se quidan_."

"_Hermano_?" I asked, opening my eyes to the bright light. I flinched closing them again. "W-what happened? Where am I?" I asked opening one eyes to look at Antonio sitting next to the bed where I laid.

"Azul? _Oh gracias a Dios que estas bien_!" He quickly put his phone away taking my hands into his. "You scared me, _hermanita_!" He said as he helped me sit up on the bed and hand me a glass of water on the nightstand. I drained the water, slowly looking around the place. I was in my room.

"_Que_ _paso_?"

Before Antonio could reply Gilbert, Francis, Ludwig, Matthew, Feliciano, Yao and Ivan came into he room. Gilbert and Francis came to me hugging me, nearly suffocating me, if it wasn't for Ivan who pulled them away I could have blacked out.

"What happened to you, Azul?" Matthew asked shyly from the doorway.

"What happened to you, Azul?" Yao asked again, ignoring the Canadian by the door.

"I'm trying to find out. Matthew. Thanks for asking." I replied looking at him. Everyone turned to see the Canadian.

"When did you come here?!" Gilbert asked arching an eyebrow.

"I-I came with you guys." He replied shyly.

"That's what she said!" Francis laughed walking to the Canadian and wrapping his hand around his waist.

"Whatever…" I rolled my eyes turning to Antonio.

"What happened? All I remember was—" I stopped as soon as the image of the woman with the dismantle face came to mind. My insides began to groan and twist with nausea.

"You were walking in the hall next to me when you suddenly stopped and began to shake, aru. I turned to you and ask you what was wrong with you but you began to throw punches and kicks, aru." Yao replied looking at me with a confused look. I was no different from him, I was confused too!

"That's when I pinned you down and then you passed out. I must say, you are pretty strong for a guy your size, da." Ivan smiled down at me, sending chills up my spine. "You actually landed a punch on me." He laughed softly.

I blinked. I went into a tantrum? But why? Was it because of the painting or—or her? I mentally shook my head pushing those thoughts down. I shouldn't think about this. It's not right.

"Well, dudes. I'm alright now." I grinned patting Antonio on the back, "No need to worry."

"We are aware of that, but why did you do what?" Ivan asked, violet eyes burning into my amber orbs. I swallowed the knot on my throat and lied.

"I-I'm sorry." I hung my head low, "I didn't mean to worry you guys. It's just that I get these kind of tantrums when I get really nervous and since it was the first day of school I was pretty nervous."

"Are you sure, _mon_ _ami_?" The French man asked, ignoring the Canadian who kept trying to flee his grip around his waist.

I nodded looking at Antonio for support; he must have seen this because he slowly nodded. "He does get these kind of things."

"Ve~! Don't worry us like this!" Feliciano said sitting on the edge of the bed and hugged me. I looked at him confused then at Matthew who only nodded. He must have talked to Feli but I would have to talk with the Canadian later. I smiled, hugging him back.

"Maybe a bit of training would ease the mind." Ludwig shrugged.

I smirked, "Actually, I was thinking about that. I was going to ask you if I could train with you and Gilbert in the mornings, since I get up earlier that anyone else."

"Sure, I see no reason not to." He smiled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, _mis_ _amigos_, I think we should leave this guy rest." Antonio got up and began shooing everyone out with the exception of Matthew and Feliciano.

"Well, Azul, these are the only people that know." Matthew said closing the door.

"Thank you Feliciano and Matthew, I can't thank you enough." I smiled looking at the Canadian and the Italian.

"_Si_, you two better not tell anyone about my _hermanita_." Antonio patted them both in the back gently.

"Ve~! I won't!" Feliciano beamed jumping on my bed. "I won't even tell Germany and I tell him everything!"

"Haha, _bueno_." I smiled patting his head. This Italian was nothing like his brother. Feli was cheery and happy, always seeing the positive side… Kind of annoying I must say. But he was okay. "Where is everyone by the way?"

"Well, Yao, Ivan, Gil and Francis are done with their classes. The rest either have extra classes or stay in a club after school." The Canadian shrugged.

"Que?!" I looked at them, "I slept for the rest of the school?"

"_Si_, but don't worry. Varus understood and won't trip about the whole situation." Antonio grinned.

There was a light knock on the door and Canada turned to open it. "O-oh! I-van."

"_Privet_," He said looking at me, "can I talk to you? Alone?"

I arched an eyebrow looking at Antonio before nodding my head fixing my eyes back to him, "Sure." He nodded moving to the side to let the rest of the guys out. He closed the door after they left and sat on the chair where Antonio sat before.

"This is strange, I never though that you would want to talk to me, I don't even know you." I looked at him resting my back against the wall so I could face him.

"I know you are hiding something." He said, eyes boring into mine.

"W-what are you talking about?" I cocked my head to the side, "If it's about the tantrum… I—"

"I know it wasn't because of your nerves." He leaned close towards me, his eyes searching for something, anything, in mine.

I looked away, feeling my cheeks heat up. "It's nothing of your concern." I spat looking back at him. "I don't know why you should even care, it's not like we are close." I rolled my eyes leaning into him. "You don't need to be concern with me." I smiled, trying to get my confidence back. But his aurora was truly making it hard for me.

He smirked, leaning back against the chair. "Don't worry _podsolnechnik_, it won't take long." With that he stood from his chair and left the room leaving me with shivers down my spine. _Damn_.

* * *

_**Please Review. I would like to read your opinions and thoughts about this fanfic. And I'll feel special! :3**_


End file.
